


Need You Now

by flickawhip



Category: Whip It (2009) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

Ellen has been watching Juliette since the start of the wrap party. She's faintly amused when she realises she and Juliette are probably the only ones not rip-roaring drunk... well, yet anyway. She considers her next move. She's been watching Juliette for a number of reasons and, when Juliette steps outside, supposedly for fresh air, she follows. She has needed to be close to Juliette for a while now. Still she stands in silence, considering how best to ask for what she wants. In the end Juliette makes the decision for her. She turns, pulls Ellen closer and, to Ellen's joy, kisses her fiercely.


End file.
